


Jealous

by Bugaboo253



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: this was another prompt i was sent!!, today is just a prompt fill day ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/pseuds/Bugaboo253
Summary: Albert and Race work together and are roommates. Albert realizes he has feelings for Race, and gets maybe just a little jealous at all the customers flirting with Race.





	Jealous

Albert and Race were coworkers. They worked at the same coffee shop next to the college they both went to. They met during a shift they both shared and sort of just hit it off from there. They became fast friends. Race introduced Albert to his group of friends, too, and after a while Albert considered them his group of friends as well. Albert never was one to make friends too quickly, so he was happy he'd met Race. He also couldn't believe how accepting the whole group was. Albert wasn't straight, he wasn't sure what he was exactly, but straight wasn't it. When he'd told Race, Race had laughed and said he was bi. As Albert came out to the rest of group he learned that none of them were straight either, some of them not even cis. He found out Elmer was gay and trans, Jack was bi and trans, Davey was gay, Crutchie was gay and trans. Nobody was straight, and Albert was so happy to be a part of a group of people who understood him.

After his first year of college and working with Race, they had become really close. They both needed new apartments for their second year, so they decided they'd be roommates. It ended up being a pretty amazing idea. They had similar shifts, but not the same schedule. They often worked together, but never the exact same time. Albert could start a day with someone else but they'd leave halfway through his shift and then Race came in, or vice versa. They created a nice routine around this, and it was nice. It wasn't until halfway through their second year of college that Albert realized he had feelings for Race. He didn't _want_ to catch feelings for Race, but it happened anyway. He was just so funny, and his smile alone could make anyone feel better. He was so nice and charming to everyone he came in contact with, and don't even get Albert started on how cute he was. His curly blonde hair, his freckles, his bright blue eyes, he was gorgeous. Albert found that he was falling hard and fast and he didn't know what to do.

It wasn't until Albert assumed he was fully gone did he notice something with Race at work. He'd been working the register, taking everyone's orders, while also working on the baked goods. Albert was doing drinks. A girl had come in that Albert hadn't seen before, but it looked like Race had. He met her with a huge smile and started a conversation with her. The shop was pretty dead, so it wasn't like he was keeping anyone waiting or anything. It didn't take Albert long to notice that the girl was very obviously flirting with Race. Race wasn't stopping her, either. Albert was… well he didn't know what he was feeling. He didn't think he was upset, he had no right to be. Soon, he actually got the girl's order and made her the drink. After she got it and paid, she left. Albert walked over to Race and leaned against the counter.

“Was she just flirting with you?” Albert couldn't blame her, really. Race was attractive, funny, and charming. He'd expect everyone to flirt with him.

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, she was.” He shrugged. Albert decided to drop it. Another customer had walked in just then anyway. It was another girl, but Albert didn't really pay attention to details. Race started talking with her. He always tried talking with the customers if the place wasn't busy, that was another thing Albert liked about him. He always tried to be friendly with everyone. Soon though, Albert realized that this girl was hitting on Race too. Albert was confused. When he got her order, he made her drink, she paid and then left. Albert walked over to Race again.

“She was flirting with you too, what's up with that?” Race raised an eyebrow at him.

“I don't think it's like, real flirting, you know? They're just being friendly before getting their drinks. It happens occasionally. It's the same few people every time. I don't mind it.” Albert just shrugged. If Race didn't have a problem with it, neither should he.

Albert had never considered himself the jealous type. He was never jealous when it came to any of his past relationships. He was getting jealous now, though, and he wasn't even dating Race. Seeing customers flirt with Race was upsetting. He wasn't angry, because that was stupid. Although, he did get annoyed, on days when multiple people would do it. He got the most annoyed when a customer would flirt with him when there was a line. He'd just sort of gently remind him to get the order so they could keep working and the customers could get their drinks. After a few months of this going on, there was a day when it really annoyed Albert. The line was practically out the door, and the guy at the front was holding it up because he was flirting with Race.

“Race! The line is out the door, please just get their orders so they can get their drinks.” Race looked at him with wide eyes, but nodded and took the guy’s order before going down the line and getting everyone's. Albert worked on making everyone's drinks, and before they knew it, it was closing time. Race and Albert both had had the closing shift for once, so they had to close up shop. All of the customers left once they got their drinks, and Albert and Race cleaned up like they were meant to. When they were done they went back behind the counter for a second. Race leaned against it and looked at Albert, sort of concerned.

“You alright? You've never snapped at me like that before.” He was talking about earlier, when Albert had yelled that he just needed to get their orders. Albert sighed and wiped his hand down his face.

“Yeah, I'm fine. We just had a line running out the door and you were doing nothing about the dude that was holding it up because he wanted to get in your pants.” Race looked shocked at yet another outburst from Albert, before a look of realization passed over his face.

“Wait a second, are you… jealous?” Race’s face broke out in an amused smirk and Albert felt a blush creeping its way onto his face. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

“What? Jealous? No! I'm not- I wasn't jealous! Why would I be jealous?” Race raised his eyebrows.

“I don't know Al, why would you be jealous?” Albert’s face was heating up more and more and he cursed himself for it.

“I wasn't jealous.” He denied again.

“What, do you not like me getting all the attention?” Albert sighed.

“No that isn't exactly it, I-”

“Ha! So you are jealous! If it isn't that, though, then what is it?” Race cocked his head to the side a little. Albert groaned. He walked right into that. What could he say here? Nothing that wouldn't end in disaster, that's for sure. He sighed.

“Well, you're right, I don't like you getting all the attention. For a different reason than you think, though.” _Might as well go for it._ Race raised his eyebrows.

“What would the real reason be, then?” Albert took a deep breath. Here it goes.

“I don't like everyone flirting with you because… because… well, because I like you.” Albert risked a look at Race's face, which had been frozen in shock, his eyes wide. Albert winced. He fucked up.

A bit of a red tint was plastered on Race’s cheeks. “You- you- Really?” Albert looked at Race, confused.

“I- yeah. I do. I like you, Race.” Race’s shocked expression switched to a small smile. The space between Race and Albert was already pretty small, so Race crossed the gap and pressed his lips against Albert’s. Albert was surprised, but he kissed back nonetheless. Race pulled away and he laughed. Albert laughed too. 

“God, Al, I've liked you for a while now. I didn't think you liked me back, though.” They laughed some more, and Albert leaned in to kiss Race again.

“I've liked you for a while too, Race.” Race beamed.

“Well then, Mr. Albert DaSilva, will you do me the honors of being my boyfriend?” Albert laughed at him.

“Yes, Race, I'll be your boyfriend.” They kissed again, before Albert pulled away laughing.

“We should probably get out of the coffee shop and close up so we can go home.” Race started laughing too.

“You're probably right, let's go.” They closed up the shop and walked back to their apartment, hand-in-hand.

The next time Race and Albert worked together, Race was back at the counter as Albert made drinks. The day was going by normally, no bumps or anything, until one guy walked in. He was a regular, and Albert knew him as one of the guys that liked flirting with Race when he was working the counter. Like expected, he started flirting with Race again. Albert raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips. After he got his order, he made the drink and brought it over to Race. When he handed it off, he gave a quick peck to Race’s cheek.

“Here you go, babe.” Race raised his eyebrows and laughed.

“Thanks, babe. Have a good day, sir.” The guy walked off looking sheepish.

“Albert that was the most petty thing I have ever seen you do.” Albert shrugged in response, and Race just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt I filled for the awesome and amazing Sam!!!! He sends me.... many prompts. I hope y'all enjoyed it, because I loved writing it!!


End file.
